


Where You Find Yourself

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preventing the apocalypse is a good excuse to get smashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Find Yourself

Preventing the apocalypse is a good excuse to get smashed. Aziraphale figures that's a good excuse. Though really, he shouldn't need one. They just stopped the end of the world. Heaven should be quite happy. Maybe they'll reinstate Crowley. That would make their friendship much easier, only Crowley probably wouldn't want that. Crowley likes being vaguely evil, or maybe he likes being evil but doesn't mind being vaguely good. Aziraphale is currently a little confused on the difference. Still, at least the conversation hasn't come back round to dolphins, or the cracken.

They're sitting in the Bently parked on a deserted road somewhere. The stars are very pretty. Aziraphale can't help thinking about heaven. Heaven is so beautiful, but they don't have bebop. It's actually playing bebop now. Maybe it's part of preventing the apocalypse, there's a break from Queen. Aziraphale suggests this and Crowley seems to consider for a very long time before reaching out toward the car stereo to check the tape deck. Crowley taps it with a satisfying thwack. Or maybe it's not just a tap because Crowley falls over slightly with the force with which he assaults his beloved tapedeck and Aziraphale finds himself with a rather drunk demon sprawling half on his shoulder and half on his neck.

Having found himself there, Crowley doesn't move and they sit, leaning like that for a while. The tape plays on softly in the background. The Bently is parked on the shoulder of a deserted highway with a very nice view. Though perhaps an overlook would be a more apt term. There's water out there and they drove quite a ways to get here, and Crowley's usual speed. Aziraphale likes waves, they're like clouds, which are like heaven. Crowley responds that in fact waves are like hell because their reflections can look like fire. Or would if they were red. Aziraphale contemplates the rest of the bottle and figures that perhaps they are drunk enough as it is.

The water looks like heaven/hell and he has Crowley resting against his shoulder, just the right level so that if Aziraphale lets his head fall just sideways his cheek will rest against Crowley's hair and the top of his head. Beinig rather inebriated is a good excuse for being unable to keep one's own head up. Aziraphale takes a moment to be smug. Crowley's back to mumbling about dolphins and Aziraphale wonders if Douglas Adams was on to something. Crowley's fingers are waving about in the air, perhaps describing a dolphin can can line, or a song about fish, but Aziraphale is easily distracted because they paint such pretty, if nonsensical picture. But they move too much. It makes Aziraphale's stomach vaguely ill when his eyes can't focus on them.

Aziraphale instinctively reaches out to mke Crowley'ls hand still. Crowley stops wiggling his fingers. Aziraphale considers it a job well done. There's more comfortable silence, and if there are any dolphins out there they aren't singing very loudly. To bad it's overcast, maybe if there were less cloudcover there would be more singing dolphins visable. Crowley's fingers squeeze in Aziraphale's, reminding him that they're still holding hands. Aziraphale doesn't mind, just squeezes back. Crowley sighs. Aziraphale is about to ask, that was an extremely heavy, resigned sigh, but Crowley snuggles closer, his head nestling in against Aziraphale's neck. And really this isn't all that comfortable across the space of the two front seats, but Aziraphale thinks he gets the idea. He doesn't say anything about the sigh, but scoots a little closer. They prevented the apocalypse, really that's enough.


End file.
